walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lacey Greene (Comic Series)
Lacey Greene is a character first encountered in Issue 10 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is Hershel's eldest daughter. Lacey is also the sister of Maggie, Billy, Shawn, Arnold, and the twin sisters, Rachel, and Susie. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Almost nothing is known about Lacey's life before or as the outbreak began except that she moved to the farm with her family after their mother passed away. Post-Apocalypse Miles Behind Us Lacey is shown as sarcastic and weary of her father, like Maggie, her sister. She, like many of the other Greene children, did not get to interact with the other survivors very much before her death. She showed the new-coming group around the farm in a sarcastic tone following their arrival. She had in her possession a collection of books and stories in the house, and she lent one to Carol for some reading. Following the group's target practice sequence, and the capture of a zombie, Arnold and Lacey climbed from the back of the barn into the hayloft to distract the occupied barn inhabitants. Following the accidental release of the zombies, Lacey became frightened as her brother leaped to save her father. After her brother's neck was ripped apart, she leaped off the loft and onto bushels of hay, racing to his side. She raced toward her dying brother and father, pulling out a revolver as she did. As she did so, she was surrounded, and devoured. Death Killed By *Zombies *Hershel Greene (Before Reanimation) While trying to give a demonstration of how they trap walkers in the barn, the zombies escape and attack them. She is killed and partially devoured along with her brother, Arnold, while attempting to save their father. She was shot by Hershel before reanimation, after he realized his children cannot be cured. Following her death, she was buried on a patch of land on the farm, and a funeral was held for all three Greene children lost in the accidental release. Relationships Hershel Greene Not much about their relationship is revealed because of the short time Lacey was alive, but they had a normal father and daughter relationship. Lacey is seen helping him around the farm. Maggie Greene Maggie and Lacey were very close sisters, this is shown by how Maggie used to share a room with Lacey for comfort and protection showing she trusted her a lot. Maggie also was seen crying at Lacey's funeral and later attempted to commit suicide after Lacey's death and the rest of her family's. Arnold Greene Although Lacey and Arnold were never seen interacting, it is assumed they had a basic brother-sister bond and cared about each other dearly. This is shown by after Arnold was bitten by a reanimated Shawn. Lacey jumped into the crowd of walkers to try and save him, which resulted in her own death. Billy Greene Although Billy and Lacey were never seen interacting, it was assumed they had a basic brother-sister bond. This is shown when Billy was seen crying at Lacey's funeral. Susie Greene Although Susie and Lacey were never seen interacting, it was assumed they had a basic sisters bond. This is shown when Susie was seen crying at Lacey's funeral. Rachel Greene Although Rachel and Lacey were never seen interacting, it was assumed they had a basic sisters' bond. This is shown when Rachel was seen crying at Lacey's funeral. Patricia Patricia and Lacey had a basic friendship, all though they were never seen interacting Patricia was seen grieving at her funeral and Lacey was also mentioned when Patricia was telling Hershel the people she missed. Otis Although Otis and Lacey were never seen interacting, Otis cared about Lacey and it is assumed they would've talked while Otis stayed on the farm. This is shown by how Otis was seen at Lacey, Shawn and Arnold's funeral, saddened while standing next to his girlfriend, Patricia. Appearances Comic Series Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Trivia *In the TV Series, Lacey is one of the walkers kept in Hershel's barn, having died some time before Rick's party arrives. **Also in the TV Series, she is not a member of the Greene family, but one of their neighbors. *It was revealed that before she died, she used to share a room with Maggie for comfort and to give Maggie a sense of safety. Greene, Lacey Greene, Lacey Greene, Lacey Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Comics